Will You Forgive Me?
by cenaslover
Summary: Twins Jordan and Taylor Scott are new in LA. And Jordan gets a lot of new friends but what what they don't know is she has a secret, a BIG secret. Will it affect her relationship with her new boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**Characters**

**Introduction**

**Popular Kids **

**Jordan Scott- **Sophomore (15). Long blonde hair and light blue eyes. Twin sister of Taylor. Boyfriend is Robbie Davidson. Friends are Aubrey Christiansen, Talea Carson, Tyler Davis, and Nathan Riley. Popular. Doesn't get along with Taylor Scott, Zoe Carter, and Carly Ryan. Plays volleyball, soccer, and tennis. Loves to dance.

**Talea Carson- **Sophomore (15). Popular. Shoulder length black hair and green eyes. Dating Tyler Davis. Friends with Jordan Scott, Robbie Davidson, Aubrey Christiansen, Tyler Davis, and Nathan Riley. Doesn't get along with Taylor Scott, Zoe Carter, and Carly Ryan. Plays volleyball, soccer, and tennis. Loves to dance and sing.

**Aubrey Christiansen- **Sophomore (15). Popular. Long blonde hair with brown streaks and brown eyes. Dating Nathan Riley. Friends with Jordan Scott, Robbie Davidson, Talea Carson, Tyler Davis, and Nathan Riley. Doesn't get along with Taylor Scott, Zoe Carter, and Carly Ryan. Plays volleyball, soccer, and tennis.

**Robbie Davidson- **Sophomore (15), Popular. Short brown hair and blue eyes. Dating Jordan Scott. Friends with Talea Carson, Tyler Davis, and Nathan Riley. Doesn't get along with Taylor Scott, Zoe Carter, and Carly Ryan. Plays basketball, and football.

**Nathan Riley**- Sophomore (15). Popular. Short black hair and brown eyes. Dating Aubrey Christiansen. Friends with Jordan Scott, Robbie Davidson, Aubrey Christiansen, Talea Carson, Tyler Davis, and Nathan Riley. Doesn't get along with Taylor Scott, Zoe Carter, and Carly Ryan. Plays basketball, and football. 

**Tyler Davis- **Sophomore (15). Popular. Short blonde hair and green eyes. Dating Talea Carson. Friends with Jordan Scott, Robbie Davidson, Aubrey Christiansen, Talea Carson, and Nathan Riley. Doesn't get along withTaylor Scott, Zoe Carter, and Carly Ryan. Plays basketball, and football.

**Not Popular Kids **

**Taylor Scott- **Sophomore (15). Not popular. Shoulder length blonde hair and light blue eyes. Twin sister of Jordan. Crush on Robbie Davidson. Friends are Carly Ryan, and Zoe Carter. Doesn't get along with Jordan Scott, Robbie Davidson, Aubrey Christiansen, Talea Carson, Tyler Davis, and Nathan Riley. Plays soccer.

**Zoe Carter- **Sophomore (15). Not Popular. Long brown hair and green eyes. Crush on Tyler Davis. Friends are Taylor Scott, and Carly Ryan. Doesn't get along with Jordan Scott, Robbie Davidson, Aubrey Christiansen, Talea Carson, Tyler Davis, and Nathan Riley. Plays soccer.

**Carly Ryan-** Sophomore (15). Not popular. Long red hair and brown eyes. Crush on Nathan Riley. Friends are Taylor Scott, and Zoe Carter. Doesn't get along with Jordan Scott, Robbie Davidson, Aubrey Christiansen, Talea Carson, Tyler Davis, and Nathan Riley. Plays soccer.

**Teachers **

**Mrs. Smith-** English teacher.

**Mr. Henderson-** Science teacher.

**Mrs. Russell-** Spanish teacher.

**Mr. Davids-** Math teacher.

**Mrs. Williams-** Social Studies teacher.

**A/N:** I know this isn't a chapter but I figured that I would give you this little guide to explain who everyone is. I promise there WILL be a chapter up soon. And I also promise I will have a new chapter to every story up soon, sorry that I haven't been writing but school just started so it's hard to find time. Anyway thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Will You Forgive Me: **Part 2

**A/N: I figured I don't have to explain what they look like if you read the first part. I also wanted to say that some of the ideas used in this story I got from the lifetime movie 'Mom at Sixteen'. But most of them are my ideas.**

"Taylor, get up. It's our first day of school and we can't be late." Jordan Scott said as she pulled the blankets off of her twin sister.

"I know, now leave me alone." Taylor said getting up and pushing past her sister.

Jordan just sighed and walked down the hall to her room and into the bathroom.

A Half Hour Later

Jordan got out of the shower and got dressed. She put on black jeans, a black t-shirt, and white adidas. She then blow-dried her hair, curled it, and put it in a ponytail. Then she turned off the light in her room and her bathroom and walked back to her sister's room.

Taylor had just gotten out of the shower as well and put on a pink short mini-skirt, pink spaghetti strapped tank top belly shirt, and white high-heeled shoes. She straightened her hair.

She knocked on her sister's bathroom door. "Taylor, hurry, we have to be there in like 20 minutes and it'll probably take me a while to actually find the school." Just then the bathroom door opened and Taylor walked out. "Tay, no offense but, since it's our first day at this new school don't you think you should wear something not so slutty?" Jordan asked as she gestured to Taylor's outfit.

Taylor scoffed. "I'm the slut? You're the one who had…"

"Okay, okay, let's not get into that. Let's go." Jordan said walking out of the room and to her car with Taylor following.

At Their New School

When Jordan and Taylor walked into the school it had to have been the biggest building they had ever seen. They walked into the office and got their schedules and locker numbers. When they returned to the hall they heard a voice come over the speakers.

_"Everyone may I have your attention? There will be basketball and volleyball tryouts in the gym at 4:00. If you are interested in trying out please attend the meeting today. Thank you."_

"You know you can't join any teams, right?" Taylor asked a she opened her locker.

"Yeah I can, mom said it was okay." Jordan replied opening her locker also.

"Whatever, have fun at volleyball tryouts." Taylor said sarcastically as she walked away.

"I will." Jordan said smiling.

Spanish Class

When Jordan finally found the classroom it was already ten minutes into class. When she opened the door the teacher greeted her.

"Hola. Me llamo Russell. And you?"

"Um… um… Me llamo Jordan Scott." Jordan answered as she shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably in front of the class.

"Nice to meet you." Mrs. Russell said laughing. "Have a seat behind Aubrey." Mrs. Russell said gesturing to the empty seat behind Aubrey.

25 Minutes Later

Since there was only five minutes of class left, Mrs. Russell said everyone could talk.

Aubrey turned around in her seat and greeted Jordan who was silently drawing.

"Hey." Aubrey said smiling.

"Hi." Jordan said looking up from her drawing.

"I'm Aubrey Christiansen."

"I'm Jordan Scott."

"Cool. Nice drawing." Aubrey said referring to the picture of Jordan and Taylor that Jordan was drawing.

"Thanks." Jordan answered smiling.

Then the bell rang and everyone exited the room.

4:00 In the Gym

When Jordan entered the gym for volleyball tryouts, she was wearing white shorts, a white tanktop, and white adidas.

She then noticed that volleyball and basketball tryouts were both in the gym at the same time.

Across the Gym at Basketball Tryouts

From across the gym at basketball tryouts Robbie Davidson, Tyler Davis, and Nathan Riley were watching the girls because the boys had a break. Just then Tyler noticed Jordan.

"Holy shit."

"What?" Robbie and Nathan asked in unison.

"Look at the new girl." Tyler said as Robbie and Nathan looked at Jordan who had just hit and spiked the ball over the net.

"Yeah, I see what you mean, she's hot." Robbie said taking a sip of water from his water bottle.

"That's not what I mean." Tyler said shaking his head. "I mean she's good at volleyball."

"Yeah, she is."

An Hour Later

When volleyball and basketball tryouts were over everyone was told to wait.

Jordan took a sip of her Gatorade and wiped some sweat from her forehead. Just the she saw Aubrey and another girl walking over to her so she smiled.

"Hi." She said waving.

"Hey." Aubrey answered. " You know you're really good at volleyball."

"Thanks."

Aubrey felt someone elbow her in the side, she rolled her eyes and introduced her friend.

"Jordan, this is Talea Carson."

"Hi." Jordan said again.

'Hi." Talea answered smiling. And out of the corner of her eye Talea could see the guys walking over.

When the guys reached them Tyler gave Talea a hug, and Nathan gave Aubrey a hug.

"Guys, this is Jordan. Jordan this is Tyler, Nathan, and Robbie." Talea said gesturing to each guy.

"Nice to meet you." The guys said in unison.

"You too." Jordan answered taking another sip of her Gatorade.

"Where did you move here from?" Robbie asked.

"Um… My twin sister and me moved here with my mom from Georgia."

"Oh, where in Georgia?" Nathan asked with a curious look on her face.

"Gainesville, Georgia."

"Cool. So how are liking LA?" Tyler asked putting his arm around Talea's shoulder.

"It's great. I didn't like living in Georgia that much. But my sister loved it, and she hates me because my mom decided to move because of me."

"Why because of you?" Aubrey asked.

"Long story, and I'd rather not talk about it." Jordan said looking at the floor. Just then her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her backpack and answered it. "Hello? Okay, I'll be home soon. Okay, bye." She hung up and turned to the people standing in front of her. "I gotta go."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Talea said waving goodbye.

"Bye." And Jordan walked out of the gym.

Jordan's House

When Jordan walked into her house she found her mom holding something in her arms.

"Mom?" Jordan asked walking into the living room.

"Oh, good, you're home. Listen, I need you to watch Ava for me, I have a date and I have to meet him at the restaurant right now. Thanks sweetie, bye." Her mom said handing Ava to Jordan and running out of the house.

"But wait, I don't know what to do." But Jordan's mom was already gone. Then the baby started crying. Jordan started to sway back and forth with the baby in her arms and began humming. The baby stopped crying for a minute and began to cry again but this time louder.

Jordan groaned loudly. "Please, stop crying?" But the baby didn't stop. So she sat in the recliner next to her and said the words she thought she would never say. "Shhh, it's okay, mommy's here."

**A/N:** Hey, I know this doesn't have any wrestling people in it but I wanted to write a story with all original characters. Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Will you Forgive Me: **Part 2

Jordan repeated that again. "Don't worry, mommy's here." She couldn't believe she just said that, and ever since she said that Ava had stopped crying.

She laid Ava back in the playpen in the living room. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV, and flipped through the channels, she stopped and settled on Friday the Thirteenth: Part 5. It was 8:00 and she was starting to think about her brother who was 18 years old, and at Springfield College. John Cena was the only person she thought actually cared about her in her whole family.

She hadn't seen him for 3 months, and she missed him, she always thought he was the only person who understood her. Just then there was a knock on her door, she got up from her place on the couch and opened the door. And what was on the other side she didn't expect to see.

"Aubrey?" She asked confused.

"Hey. I hope you don't mind but me, Talea, Nathan, Tyler, and Robbie felt like coming over to see you." Aubrey said as her and the rest of the people walked into the house.

"No, I… I don't mind. But my mom isn't home and…" Jordan was cut off by someone calling her name.

She stopped what she was saying immediately recognizing the voice as her brother's. She turned around and saw John standing by the front door with a huge smile on his face.

"John!" Jordan screamed running up to him and jumping into his arms and hugging him.

John returned the hug and kissed her on her cheek. "Hey, sis." John said letting her go. "How's my little…" John stopped when he noticed Jordan mouth 'not now'. John nodded and hugged her again.

Jordan smiled as well and introduced John to her friends. Then she heard crying coming from the living room. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Jordan said running into the living room, she picked up Ava and walked back where her brother and friends were.

"Guys, this is my little sister, Ava." Her friends smiled and nodded. "But um… I think you guys should go because my mom isn't home and she doesn't like people over when she's not home."

Her friends said their good-byes and left. John looked at her with a questioning look on his face.

"So, how is my _niece_?" John asked emphasizing the word niece.

"She's good. I'm sorry, but I couldn't let them find out I have a baby." Jordan said lowering her voice a little bit.

"I know." John said sighing. Then he heard a person clearing their throat. John smiled and introduced his friend. "Jordan, this is my friend…" But Jordan interrupted John.

"Randy?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Will You Forgive:** Part 3

**A/N: I know I didn't really explain this but, John and Randy are in their second year of college and they are 19 years old.**

* * *

Jordan stared in disbelief as she saw Randy Orton walk into her house, she never expected to see him again. After what happened between them she wasn't expecting to see him.

"You two know each other?" John asked as he looked from Randy to Jordan.

"Yeah." Randy said looking at Ava.

"How?"

"Um… John, I think it's time I told you something." Jordan said walking into the living and sitting on the couch with Ava still in her arms as John and Randy followed.

"What?" John asked, his voice more serious then before.

"Remember when I went to visit you in Massachusetts because you were busy and couldn't come home?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, remember that party I went to? Um… I got there and I had a few drinks. And then I noticed a guy next to me who was pretty drunk to. We started talking and then one thing led to another and… we had sex. When I woke up the next morning I realized what had happened, and I realized the guy I slept with was in college as well. I got scared and left. Then a few weeks later I went back to see him and tell him I was pregnant. When I told him he said that he wanted nothing to do with the baby or me." Jordan said looking down at Ava who was asleep. "John, that guy was, Randy."

John's head whipped around and he stared at Randy like he was gonna kill him. "You stupid son of a bitch." John said getting up and punching Randy in the face. "You fucking have sex with my little sister who is four years younger then you I might add, get her pregnant, and then say you want nothing to do with the baby, or her. You asshole." John said punching him again.

Jordan put Ava in the playpen and got up from her place on the couch and grabbed onto John to try to stop him from hitting Randy again.

"I'm sorry. I was drunk and I wasn't thinking." Randy said backing away.

"Yeah, you weren't." John said trying to pull away from his sister.

"John, stop!" Jordan yelled.

"No, stay out of this." John said as he pulled out of Jordan's grasp on his arm.

Jordan fell back from the force and hit her head on the corner of the coffee table. She yelled in pain, John looked over his shoulder and saw what he had done. He ran to Jordan's side and helped her up, he apologized over and over again, and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry." John said hugging her. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, John. I know you didn't mean to." Jordan replied rubbing the back of her head.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked taking a step forward.

"I'm fine." Jordan said walking over to Ava who was now crying because of all the noise. "I'm gonna go upstairs and put Ava to bed. Then I'm gonna come back down and me and Randy are gonna have a little talk." Jordan said picking up Ava and walking up the stairs.

15 Minutes Later

When Jordan walked back into the living room she sat on the couch opposite of Randy, and John was playing a video game.

"So, why did you come here?" Jordan asked trying to get right to the point.

"I wanted to see, Ava."

"No."

"Why not? She's my daughter to." Randy said.

"Really? If she is really your daughter then you will be able to tell me everything about her, right?" Jordan asked sarcastically.

"Um…"

"Let me help you. Her full name is Ava Whitney Scott, she was born on July 2, she weighed 5 pounds and 6 ounces, and she was born at 5:35 in the morning. And do you wanna know what hurt the most? It wasn't the twelve hours I was in labor with her, it was knowing her father wasn't there to see her." Jordan said as she started to cry.

John paused the video game he was playing and put an arm around Jordan's shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, I'm here now, and I wanna spend as much time with her as possible. Please, Jordan?"

Just then Taylor ran into the house with her new friends Carly Ryan, and Zoe Carter. They all had on **_really _**short skirts, and belly shirts. And were being really loud.

"Tonight was so much fun." Taylor said laughing.

"I know." Carly replied.

When Taylor turned around she saw John and Randy standing in the living room. She didn't bother even saying hi to John because they never got along. And she didn't even know who the hell Randy was.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Randy."

"Oh. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see, Ava." Randy replied looking over at Jordan.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"Because…. She's my daughter."

Taylor laughed and had to grab onto the arm of the chair next to her to stop herself from falling over. "So, you're the one who got my whore of a sister pregnant."

"I'm not a whore!" Jordan screamed.

"Whatever, I'm going to Zoe's, be back whenever." Taylor said walking out of the house.

"Anyway. Please, Jordan?" Randy begged.

"Fine."


End file.
